Debaixo de suas vestes
by Yellowred
Summary: Gina e Draco se encontram em um momento em que não estão sob as vestes de suas casas e descobrem que detalhes pequenos como o mesmo sabor favorito de tortinhas pode unilos como jamais imaginaram...


**Disclaimer**: Os personagens de Harry Potter e as músicas não me pertencem. A fic não é escrita com fins lucrativos.  
**Notas: **As versões originais eram separadas em duas songs com as músicas _Underneath your clothes_ da_ Shakira_ e _Imperfeito _do _Pato Fú_, mas como eram continuações, eu resolvi colocá-las juntas aqui. _Debaixo de suas vestes_ foi a minha primeira fic e eu tenho um carinho enoorme por ela – apesar de tê-la modificado bastante agora.  
**Sumário: **Gina e Draco se encontram em um momento em que não estão sob as vestes de suas casas e descobrem que detalhes pequenos como o mesmo sabor favorito de tortinhas pode uni-los como jamais imaginaram...**

* * *

**

**Debaixo de suas vestes **

Ela batia o pé no chão. "_Por que ele está demorando tanto?", _perguntou-se pela milésima vez, a boca espremida numa careta de indignação.Quando já estava prestes a se levantar e ir embora, uma corrente de ar entrou pela porta, anunciando a chegada dele.

- Oi! – Deu-lhe um beijo rápido.

- Por que a demora? – Ela perguntou, impaciente.

- Ahn... Eu estava mandando uma carta para o meu pai.

- E isso demora uma hora e meia? – Ela continuava a bater o pé.

- Não, eu estava lendo as instruções... Quer dizer, a carta que ele havia mandado – ficava desconcertado quando ela o olhava com irritação. Era uma das poucas pessoas que causavam essa reação nele.

- E instruções para quê, Sr. Malfoy?

- Ah, Gina... Não eram instruções... eram – ele franziu a testa, tentando pensar em alguma coisa – dicas, é, dicas para o jogo de quadribol da semana que vem.

- OK, eu sei quão bom seu pai é em Quadribol. É o mesmo desempenho que Neville Longbottom tem em poções, não é?

- Nós viemos aqui para discutir, Weasley?

- Não, Draco – ela olhou fundo em seus olhos, desconcertando-o novamente. – Sabe que, apesar de sua voz sempre parecer sincera, seus olhos, por mais que sejam indecifráveis, mostram que você não diz totalmente a verdade?

- E desde quando meus olhos falam por mim? – Havia um tom sarcástico em sua voz arrastada.

- Desde que eu descobri naquela cozinha, que você não é tão frio quanto quer parecer e que tem sentimentos, mesmo eles não sendo tão bons... – Ela lhe deu um olhar triste. – Você não está mesmo do lado de Você-Sabe-Quem, não é?

Ele evitou seus olhos quando respondeu:

- Não, Gina... Já lhe disse milhões de vezes... – "_Meu Lord, tenho de lhe renegar novamente." – _Eu não estou do lado das trevas.

_"Seria tão mais fácil se ele admitisse... Vou ter de descobrir sozinha..."_

- Está bem, Draco, mais uma vez, vou deixar isso para lá.

- Que tal nós retornarmos ao que o Pirraça interrompeu ontem? – Ele lhe deu um olhar maroto, erguendo a sobrancelha. Ela não agüentou e sorriu. Os dois, então, beijaram-se, procurando sentir a pele um do outro por debaixo das vestes de Hogwarts.

A noite prosseguiu, os dois aproveitaram um dos poucos momentos que tinham para se amarem. Pouco antes do amanhecer, uma radiante Grifinória e um satisfeito Sonserino voltaram para seus devidos dormitórios fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível.

No sábado, haveria um passeio para Hogsmeade. Naquela mesma tarde, Gina procurou Draco, discretamente, para combinarem um encontro secreto lá.

Ele evitou seus olhos quando respondeu:

- É... acho que não vai dar, Gina... Já combinei de ir a um lugar com Crabbe e Goyle...

- Onde? – Ela o olhou, desconfiada.

- Assunto particular do Crabbe... – começou a ficar irritado.

- Está bem, então.

- Nós podemos ir ao próximo – ele deu-lhe um beijo e cada um seguiu seu caminho.

EU SEI QUE MEU AMOR  
_É IMPERFEITO  
__MAS SE ELE DEIXAR, VOU LHE MOSTRAR  
__O QUANTO TAMBÉM  
__TENHO DEFEITO  
__NÃO É PRA ME GABAR  
__MAS RIO DO QUE FAÇO  
__EU DEVIA CHORAR_

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

_Um ano antes... Era uma noite fria de novembro e Draco tinha uma mania estranha de comer um doce enquanto nevava. Teria mandado Goyle ou Crabbe para buscar algum na cozinha, mas os dois estavam num sono parecido com o de ursos embernando e temeu que se os cutucasse, fosse jogado do outro lado do quarto com uma "patada" de um dos dois. _

_Assim, acabou subindo até a cozinha, esperando não encontrar ninguém para o perturbar durante o caminho. Não havia ninguém nos corredores, contudo, ao entrar na sala cheia de panelas e com um cheiro agradável de bolos assando, deparou-se com um obstáculo. _

_De costas, observou uma garota conversando com um elfo muito contente. À primeira vista, não a reconheceu, mas ao se aproximar, não teve dúvidas de quem era: os cabelos vermelhos um pouco abaixo dos ombros, as vestes não muito sussurradas, mas certamente de segunda-mão e a amizade com elfos, só poderia ser a fedelha que estudava no Quinto ano, irmã do Weasley cabeçudo._

_- Como um dos pobretões Weasley pode saber o caminho para a cozinha de Hogwarts? – Perguntou, dando um susto tanto em Gina, quanto em Dobby, que soltou um guincho de medo ao reconhecer o garoto. _

_- Não enche Malfoy, eu estava com fome e... – Fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão. – Ah! Eu não lhe devo explicações! Dobby, por favor, traga minhas tortinhas de caramelo, pois o ar da cozinha ficou poluído – Gina foi estendendo a mão para que Dobby desse-lhe as tortinhas. Mas Draco pegou-as primeiro e enfiou uma na boca. _

_- Não me admira nada que você, Weasley, saia no meio da noite para assaltar a cozinha atrás de tortinhas de caramelo já que na sua casa pobre não tenha nada disso, não é! _

_- Pelo menos lá nós não falamos de boca cheia, Malfoy! – Gina disse enquanto pegava as tortinhas de volta da mão de Draco e ia saindo, quando ele, irritado por ela ter julgado seus modos, segurou-a pelo braço e a puxou, deixando seus rostos a um palmo de distância._

_- Agora que já lhe mostrei meus maus modos, deixe-me mostrar-lhe meus _bons!

_Draco puxou-a para si e começou a beijá-la. Estava nervoso por ter sido descoberto ali, numa situação que era secreta e que se fosse descoberta, seria humilhante para ele. Agiu no impulso, pensando que, se desse um beijo na ruiva, provavelmente ela ficaria envergonhada e não teria coragem de contar a ninguém que o vira._

_Gina tentou soltar-se, derrubando as tortinhas, mas Draco era forte. E quando ela parou de fugir e se entregou ao beijo, percebeu que era o mais doce que já tivera recebido, e isso não tinha nenhuma relação a tortinha que ele havia comido, mas sim, pelo fato de seus lábios se encaixarem perfeitamente numa sinfonia mágica. Acabou por se entregar completamente._

_E o que começou com uma atitude vinda de um momento de raiva, transformou-se numa necessidade enorme para Draco, como se ele sempre tivesse ansiado por esse beijo, como se não existisse nada melhor, como se tivesse sumido da sua memória o fato de que Weasleys eram repugnantes e nojentos e que não era recomendável tocá-los, pois havia o perigo de se contrair uma doença dos subúrbios._

_Contudo, apesar da hesitação de ambas as partes no começo, depois daquele dia, sempre houve encontros secretos na cozinha de Hogwarts que, às vezes, terminavam em alguma sala vazia, onde dois corações, que antes eram lacrados juntavam-se numa explosão de amor. Gina já não era a menininha boba que chorava por seu coração partido por Harry Potter, e nem Draco era mais aquele garoto frio que adorava enganar os outros... _

_Because of you_/Por você _I forgot the smarts ways to lie_/Eu esqueci as formas inteligentes de mentir  
_Because of you/_Por você_I'm running out of reasons to cry_/Eu não tenho mais razões para chorar  
_When the friends are gone_/Quando os amigos se vão  
_When the party's over/_Quando a festa acaba  
_We will still belong to each other/_Nós ainda pertenceremos um ao outro 

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

Gina não se deu por satisfeita. Desde que estavam juntos, ia a Hogsmeade com ele. Draco não a largaria por um simples encontro com os dois brutamontes dele, havia algo mais e resolveu descobrir o que era. Pediu a capa da invisibilidade a Harry, dando uma desculpa qualquer e decidiu seguir o namorado.

Eles caminhavam próximos às colinas, perto da casa dos gritos. Este lugar ela conhecia. Mas, então, começaram a seguir uma trilha e à medida que avançavam, árvores iam surgindo e logo estavam dentro de um bosque que nunca havia notado.

Gina não ficou com medo, pois o bosque não era sombrio como a Floresta Proibida. Na verdade era bem iluminado e se podia até ouvir o som de pássaros cantando, apesar de já não haver nenhuma folha ou flor nas árvores. Ficou tão distraída com a beleza do lugar, que quase não notou quando Draco, Crabbe e Goyle saíram da trilha. Ela correu para alcançá-los e os viu atrás de algumas árvores entrando em uma caverna.

Quando Gina entrou um pouco depois deles, sentiu suas pernas amolecerem. Era um lugar que dava calafrios. Havia um ar gelado batendo em seu rosto, vindo não se sabe de onde, além de um barulho irritante de pingos d'água e batidas de asas. _"Deve haver morcegos aqui", _pensou, temerosa. Continuou a andar, tomando cuidado para não cair em uma das pedras escorregadias e ser descoberta.

Draco e os outros viraram para a direita. Gina já estava virando também quando se deparou com a parede da caverna. _"Acho que é igual a da estação. Eu espero..."_ E com passos decididos ela foi andando ate à parede, os olhos fechados. Como previu, passou sem dificuldades e o que encontrou, espantou-a. Era uma sala retangular, as paredes eram da mesma pedra da caverna, mas eram polidas uniformemente, deixando-as lisas e brilhantes. Havia uma lareira à direita e uma pequena mesa com o que pareciam ingredientes de poções.

Ajeitou-se em um canto e ficou observando Draco conversar com um homem que ela não podia ver o rosto, mas não tinha dúvidas, por conseguir ver por cima da cabeça de Draco outro cabelo igualmente louro: era Lúcio Malfoy. Ele parecia orgulhoso como se seu filho estivesse prestes a ganhar a taça de Quadribol ou revelar um grande feito.

E o que Gina viu depois a deixou horrorizada. Uma cabeça, que não parecia humana, apareceu entre o fogo na lareira: Voldemort. Ele conversou um pouco com os três garotos e depois começou. Gina teve que se segurar para não sair debaixo da capa e ir brigar com Draco e tirá-lo dali, mostrando o que era o certo. Mas não o fez. Poderia arriscar sua vida, e morta, ela não ajudaria em nada. Então manteve o controle e viu a cerimônia em que Draco, Crabbe e Goyle tornavam-se Comensais da Morte.

Gina soluçava embaixo da capa, segurando-se para não chorar. Draco, o garoto que ela acreditou que tinha sentimentos, que gostava dela, havia virado um Comensal. Ela queria sair correndo dali. Queria se proteger nos braços de sua mãe, mesmo já tendo dezesseis anos. Mas ela agüentou. Esperou até que Lucio aparatasse e os três garotos fossem embora, para segui-los: tinha medo de não saber o caminho de volta, tão trêmula estava.

Os três continuaram em Hogsmeade, mas Gina, seguindo o caminho pela Dedos de Mel que aprendeu com Harry, voltou para Hogwarts. Chegando lá, trancou-se em um dos banheiros femininos e não saiu até que uma amiga do mesmo ano, preocupada, chamou Rony, que conseguiu tirá-la.

Por mais que o trio se esforçasse, Gina não lhes revelou o motivo da choradeira, nem quis comer e foi deitar. Quando já era meia noite, sentiu picadas na sua orelha vindas de uma coruja. Meio sonolenta, tirou o pergaminho da pata da aveb, já sabendo ser de Draco.

_"Não é porque eu me atrasei outro dia que você precisava ter feito o mesmo.  
__Vingança é uma característica sonserina...  
__Draco"_

Gina voltou a chorar de novo. Aquilo era um pesadelo.

Na noite seguinte, foi encontrar-se com Draco como fazia todas as noites. Ele havia passado na cozinha, pois havia um prato cheio de tortinhas de caramelo sobre uma carteira.

Acabou de engolir um dos doces e se levantou para beijá-la, mas foi afastado.

– O que foi, Gina?

- Mostre seu braço direito.

Ele fez uma cara de desentendido. _"Acho que ela não está bem...", _pensou, notando o rosto pálido.Não passou pela sua cabeça que Gina saberia da marca negra. Ele ergueu seu braço direito para frente.

- Se você quer me pedir em casamento, deveria pedir a mão es...

Ela pegou o braço e o virou, deixando a palma da mão para cima, e puxou a manga de Draco, revelando a marca de Voldemort. Fez isso com tal rapidez, que ele não teve a chance de escondê-la. Olhou-o com os olhos frios e sem brilho, o que nunca acontecera desde que se entenderam.

- Explique-me isso, Malfoy.

Draco abaixou a manga, olhando-a, perplexo.

- Como você descobriu?

- Isso não importa. Você é um Comensal agora, isso sim, importa.

Draco também tinha os olhos faiscando. Ela se sentou.

- Gina, esse é um meio de realizar meus objetivos.

- Seus objetivos é ser um bonequinho na mão de Você-Sabe-Quem e ser igual ao seu pai?

- Eu quero ter poder, Gina, poder!

- Poder para quê, Malfoy?

- Para comandar a todos, ser superior. Poder serve para tudo.

- Comandar a todos, ser superior... Isso é típico de um Malfoy mesmo. Você acha que servindo a Você-Sabe-Quem, ele o deixará alcançar esse poder todo que você tanto quer? Ele só deseja todos rastejando ao lado dele, Malfoy.

Com um gesto brusco, ele derrubou o prato, deixando cair as tortinhas pelo chão e gritou:

- PARE DE ME CHAMAR DE MALFOY!

Ela se levantou, ficando de frente para ele, encarando-o.

- ENTÃO VOLTE A SER O DRACO QUE EU CONHECI AQUELE DIA NAQUELA COZINHA! ELE ERA ARROGANTE E SE ACHAVA SUPERIOR, MAS NÃO SE SUBMETIA A UM BRUXO MALDITO! EU AMAVA AQUELE DRACO, NÃO ESSE IDIOTA CAPACHO QUE SE DEIXA MARCAR COM FIGURAS HORRENDAS SÓ PARA SAIR CORRENDO ASSIM QUE ELE O CHAMAR! NA MINHA FRENTE, SÓ VEJO UM MALFOY QUE SE TORNARÁ UM ASSASSINO... ENTÃO NÃO ME PEÇA PARA TRATÁ-LO DIFERENTE DO QUE É!

Gina sentou-se novamente, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos, chorando.

Ele se sentou ao seu lado, afagando seus cabelos vermelhos.

- Gina, já está feito. Decisões como esta não têm volta, assim como nós dois...

Ela se levantou, bruscamente. Olhou-o de cima. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Havia raiva misturada com decepção.

- Tem volta, sim, Malfoy, pois nosso namoro acaba aqui. Fique com seu Lord e não me procure mais.

Ele ainda tentou segurá-la, mas Gina saiu correndo, batendo a porta. E pela primeira vez, Draco se sentiu inseguro. Nunca imaginou que fosse ela a deixá-lo, pois era sempre ele que abandonava as pessoas primeiro.

_EU SEI O MAL QUE EU FIZ  
__JÁ ESTÁ FEITO  
__MAS LHE PEDIR PERDÃO POR SER ASSIM  
__E O CORAÇÃO QUE  
__TENHO NO PEITO  
__NÃO QUER ACREDITAR  
__JÁ NEM ESTOU MAIS AQUI  
__NEM EM QUALQUER LUGAR_

No dia seguinte, Draco observou Gina no café da manhã. Ela parecia desanimada, triste. Mas em nenhum momento levantou seus olhos para encará-lo, nem tentou falar com ele ou lhe mandar uma coruja. E ele também não. Mas à noite, foi até a sala onde sempre se encontravam e a ficou esperando por várias horas sem êxito. Achou estranho, pois sabia que ela mantinha um sentimento muito forte por ele e que não acabaria assim, de uma hora para outra. Não queria admitir para si mesmo, mas também gostava dela, e bem mais do que achava que gostava. Só que por sua obsessão por poder, esquecia o que era mais importante.

Confirmando o que o louro pensava, Gina estava sofrendo muito. Desde que o _conhecera_, já não pensava mais em sua vida sem ele, mas agora... Ela não sabia o que faria. Draco estava errado e não podia suportar isso. Nunca conseguiria aceitar que ele era "do mal". E foi por isso que tomou uma decisão assim que o abandonou naquela noite: não iria mais ter nada com Draco Malfoy, por mais que sofresse. _"Ele fez sua escolha e agora eu faço a minha, vou mantê-la, mesmo sofrendo ..."_

Chorava todos os dias, comia muito pouco, mas fazia tudo certo nos estudos, pois resolveu que essa seria sua única ocupação.

E foi por Hermione sempre a ver na biblioteca que Rony soube que a irmã não estava bem.

- Rony, a Gina está estranha…

- Como assim, Mione?

- Você não reparou que ela quase não come? E sempre que vou à biblioteca, encontro-a lá. Já tentei conversar, mas Gina não me diz o que está acontecendo. Acho que você deveria falar com ela...

- Eu vou! – Ele foi indo para o dormitório feminino do Sexto ano.

- Espera, Rony! – Hermione o chamou. – Ela está na biblioteca...

- Ah, é mesmo.

Já estavam próximos do Natal, então não havia ninguém na biblioteca. Todos estavam ou se esquentando em frente a uma lareira ou lá fora jogando neve uns nos outros. A não ser por Gina e... _Draco Malfoy?_

Rony ficou confuso quando viu o garoto de cabelos louros platinados sentado ao lado de sua irmã. E depois se surpreendeu, porque Draco parecia estar tentando se explicar e Gina parecia indiferente, tentando dar atenção somente aos seus livros.

- Malfoy, o que você está fazendo aí?

Quando Rony aproximou-se, Gina olhou-o com surpresa e Draco armou sua cara de arrogância de sempre.

- Eu estou tentando convencer a Weasley a colocar veneno na comida de sua família para, quem sabe, acabar de vez com sua "espécie" insignificante!

Draco logo se arrependeu de dizer isso. Gina o olhava com os olhos faiscando mais do que naquela noite.

- Não adianta mais, Malfoy, dá o fora.

Draco resolveu sair, então. Mas não sem antes atormentar mais um pouco Rony, dizendo antes de sair:

- Cuide melhor da sua irmã, Weasley, ela não come direito faz dias e aqui não é a sua casa, tem comida em abundância!

Rony ia atrás dele, mas Gina segurou seu braço. Ele a olhou, e a raiva de seus olhos havia passado, parecia só haver tristeza agora.

- Gina, por pior que seja, eu tenho que concordar com Malfoy. Você não está comendo direito e só vive estudando trancada nessa biblioteca, Mione me contou.

- Me deixe, Rony, eu estou bem. E se isto te faz feliz, eu vou comer mais, está bem?

- Não. Só estarei satisfeito depois que você me disser o porquê desse seu olhar triste. Foi o Malfoy?

- Foi. Foi o Malfoy. Ele me tacou o feitiço _Imperius_, acho bom você não comer quando eu cozinhar lá em casa, Rony.

- Não brinque, Gina. É sério, eu estou preocupado com você. Mamãe vai ficar espantada quando te ver assim no Natal, tão magra e triste.

- Não vou para casa no natal. Vou ficar aqui, estudando.

- É, Gina, você não está bem. Vou mandar uma coruja para mamãe agora mesmo.

Rony mandou mesmo a coruja e Gina teve que ir para A Toca no feriado de Natal.

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

Draco estava na Mansão Malfoy. Seu pai deu uma festa em comemoração a sua devoção por Voldemort, e o próprio compareceu. Em alguns momentos, esquecia-se de Gina, mas sempre quando ficava sozinho, lembrava-se de seus doces beijos e de seus cabelos de fogo que ele adorava. Nunca pensou que iria sentir tanta falta dela, nunca acreditou no amor. Sempre viveu em seu mundo de crueldade, acreditando que somente tendo poder, seria feliz, estaria bem. Mas aí veio Gina e o tirou dessa realidade, mostrando-lhe que havia mais do que poder, havia amor. Mas ele ainda não acreditava nesses sentimentos, mesmo já os sentindo sem saber.

_LÁ SE VAI EMBORA MEU MUNDO SEM MIM...__  
O QUE HÁ DE ERRADO EM SER TÃO ERRADO ASSIM?  
__JÁ VOU SAINDO NÃO PRECISA EMPURRAR...  
__POIS MEU MAIOR DEFEITO É INSISTIR__  
QUE ELE É PERFEITO,  
__QUE É PURA CRUELDADE PEDIR PRA ELE MUDAR_

O feriado havia acabado, todos estavam de volta a Hogwarts. Coisas do destino ou não, aconteceu na cozinha de novo:

Gina estava com uma baita fome. _"Tortinhas de caramelo, hum... Isso me faz lembrar Draco... Que droga, por que não consigo esquecê-lo?"_ Ela desceu, meio triste pela lembrança de Draco e muito faminta. Depois de uma super bronca de sua mãe, andava comendo melhor.

Já era mais de meia-noite, então foi em silêncio até a cozinha. _"Será que o Dobby está lá?" _Quando entrou teve uma surpresa, Dobby estava lá sim, mas servia a Draco algumas tortinhas de abóbora. Tentou voltar, não querendo ser vista, mas não conseguiu.

- Gina? – Ele sorriu. – Não perdeu o costume, hein!

- Nem você, Malfoy – ela foi até Dobby. – Você pode me arranjar umas tortinhas de caramelo, Dobby? – O elfo foi correndo atrás das tortinhas, deixando Draco e Gina sozinhos. Ela olhou para sua mão e viu tortinhas de abóbora. – Agora são de abóbora, Malfoy? Você também não gostava das de caramelo?

- Gostava, mas elas me trazem lembranças que fui forçado a esquecer...

Gina sentiu um aperto no coração ao ouvi-lo dizer isso. Por mais que não quisesse, ainda sentia muita falta dele.

Ficaram em silêncio. "_Por que ele não sobe para o seu dormitório?"_

Dobby chegou com as tortinhas de Gina, ela as pegou e agradeceu ao elfo. Já ia saindo quando Draco segurou-a com o braço que tinha livre.

- Vamos conversar.

Ela não teria ido se não tivesse olhado nos seus olhos, mas olhou. E eles mostravam a necessidade de Draco em falar com Gina, então ela foi com ele para uma sala vazia qualquer.

Ele começou a falar com sua voz arrastada, queria tê-la de volta.

- Gina...

Ela pôs o dedo em sua boca, pedindo para deixá-la falar. Se você outra pessoa, Draco não cederia, mas era ela, era Gina, era a garota que ele amava sem saber, sem querer admitir. Então se calou, deixando-a falar.

- Desde aquele dia na cozinha, eu acreditei que você era uma pessoa boa. E você é. Você só precisava de alguém que lhe mostrasse afeto e não ficasse só dando prêmios a cada vez que você destruísse alguém ou vencesse Harry como seu pai faz. Te dei meu amor, Draco, mas essa sua obsessão por poder estragou tudo... Você poderia ser melhor, se não fosse essa sua ambição... Eu tentei...

- Não é sua culpa... Sempre desejei ter poder, não foi meu pai quem me ensinou, ele apenas me mostrou como ser fiel ao Lord e não, querer ser maior que ele. Eu mesmo almejei a tudo isso. Não é culpa sua, não é culpa do meu pai.

- Não estou culpando ninguém, Draco. Estou tentando te dizer que há coisas muito mais importantes do que o poder que você quer, há a amizade, o amor. E eu sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai conhecê-los, aliás, você já os tem, mas não sabe, não percebe. E quando descobrir, talvez possa ser tarde. Desista agora – suas mãos estavam trêmulas e seus gestos eram desconcertados, tamanho seu nervosismo.

Ele a abraçou.

- Não é tão fácil assim, Gina.

- Draco, Comensais matam pessoas, destroem vidas, isso é cruel...

- Eu não irei matar ninguém, ainda. Acham-me jovem... Tolos... Fique tranqüila por enquanto.

- Ficar tranqüila enquanto você pratica magia negra e se encontra com aquele Cara-de-Cobra? Nunca. Só vou ficar tranqüila quando te ter nos meus braços, bem longe de tudo isso.

Ele a olhou, com malícia.

- Bom, eu já estou em seus braços e já que estamos aqui sozinhos, eu sei como fazer nós ficarmos bem longes... – Ele sorriu, apertando-a mais contra si mesmo e a beijou.

Gina estava cedendo aos carinhos de Draco.

- Eu te amo... – Ela sussurrou.

Gina não sabia quanto iria demorar, mas iria fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Ela era uma Weasley, já conseguira torná-lo menos frio, iria mudá-lo, faria o possível. "_Você vai desistir desse poder, Draco, ah, vai..."_

Mas logo esqueceu disso, pois as mãos de Draco já buscavam sua pele.

Ele a encarou mais uma vez. "_Ela acha que eu vou mudar... eu nunca vou mudar..." _Mas logo esqueceu disso também ou não haveria mais botões em sua camisa...

_NEM LUZ, NEM ESPELHO,  
__NEM OLHOS PRA ENXERGAR  
__ACHO QUE SOU ALGUÉM  
__QUE NUNCA VAI MUDAR_

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

Depois daquela noite, Gina havia aceitado "esquecer" o lado negro de Draco e ir levando até quando conseguisse. Mas quando os ataques dos Comensais começaram a ter uma freqüência assustadora e alguns de seus amigos de Hogwarts estavam perdendo parentes, não agüentou mais e tentou conversar com ele, causando mais uma discussão...

- Não, Draco, eu não entendo. Não entendo como pode achar que Você-Sabe-Quem é um bruxo digno de tanta admiração, devoção e respeito! Dumbledore é o mais forte e, além do mais, ele não admira e não usa as artes das trevas! – Ela disse com impaciência.

- Gina, você tem de entender que só o Lord sabe como conquistar o poder, ao invés de ficar protegendo Sangue-Ruins!

- Você diz gostar de mim, mas como alguém ligado a _ele _pode ter algum sentimento puro? Seu amor é esse maldito Lord das trevas! Se você realmente me amasse, largava ele e tudo mais – disse Gina, tentando conter as lágrimas.

- Você é única, Gina. Mas o Lord é o meu mestre e eu quero receber todo o poder que ele pode me dar – disse passando a mão no rosto de Gina para tirar uma lágrima que escorria. - Eu preciso desse poder e ele é o único caminho para alcançá-lo, já lhe disse milhares de vezes!

- Não consigo entender para que tanto poder, se existe o amor. Não consigo entender... O que você vai fazer quando conquistar o que você deseja e perceber que tudo ao seu redor é só caos e destruição? Com quem vai festejar sua vitória quando todos que você ama estiverem derrotados ou mortos? De que vale um poder que não se pode ser usado, que não se pode ser dividido? – Disse, encarando-o tristemente e deitando-se no seu colo, sabendo que suas palavras não faziam nenhum efeito no objetivo dele.

Ele a abraçou tentando naquele abraço dizer quanto a amava. Seus olhos se fixaram num ponto qualquer e pensando no que Gina havia dito, percebeu que não a teria mais quando conquistasse seu tão almejado poder. Por mais que não quisesse se prender a ninguém, sempre a imaginara junto dele e agora lhe perturbava a idéia de ter que escolher uma coisa só...

_You're a song/_Você é uma canção  
_Written by the hands of God_Escrita pelas mãos de Deus  
_Don't get me wrong 'cause/_Não me leve a mal porque  
_This might sound to you a bit odd/_Isto pode soar um pouco estranho 

E então, quando ela levantou seus olhos marejados de lágrimas para encarar os dele, Draco percebeu que poderia pensar em Gina sem ter poder, mas não poderia pensar no poder sem ter Gina ao seu lado.

De repente, ele questionou toda aquela sua ânsia, sua ambição. Não estava feliz sendo um Comensal, saindo de madrugada para atacar casas trouxas ou para presenciar a morte de algum bruxo que Voldemort desconfiou de traição. Não era tão glorioso torturar alguém quanto imaginara ou então, ficar sempre disponível para as ordens malucas do Lord, sendo uma marionete em suas mãos.

Percebeu que as únicas vezes que se sentia bem, honestamente feliz, era quando estava com Gina, pois não precisava se mascarar, nem enganar. Era ele mesmo sem seu lado frio, sem sua impiedade, mas sim, com toda sua dedicação, seu carinho e sua atenção voltada para ela.

Concluiu que com ela, mudava completamente, pois só na sua companhia se sentia seguro.

_But you own the place/_Mas você possui o lugar  
_Where all my thoughts go hiding/_Onde meus pensamentos se escondem  
_And right under your clothes_/E bem debaixo de suas roupas  
_Is where I find them/_É onde eu os encontrarei 

Draco a beijou e Gina se perguntava como, tendo o mais doce beijo, ele poderia ser um dos mais jovens e fiéis Comensais da Morte de Voldemort. Era um contraste tão grande quanto a personalidade dos dois. Mas parou de pensar no assunto, pois já estava se entregando aos beijos e carícias de Draco e, quando isso acontecia, esquecia de tudo: Só existia o garoto mau da Sonserina e a garota boazinha da Grifinória.

_Underneath your clothes/_Debaixo de suas roupas  
_There's an endless story/_Há uma infinita história  
_There's the man I chose/_Há o homem que eu escolhi  
_There's my territory/_Há o meu território  
_And all the things I deserve/_E todas as coisas que eu mereço  
_For being such a good girl honey/_Por ser uma boa menina, querido 

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

Mesmo com Gina implorando, mesmo com diversas dúvidas lhe assolando, Draco não abandonou Voldemort. Ele era um Comensal e iria cumprir o que o seu Mestre lhe ordenasse. Ainda não havia assumido completamente o que pensara naquele noite, não conseguia admitir que Gina poderia fazê-lo desistir de tudo, não queria submeter-se tanto a alguém desse modo.

Mas também não largava Voldemort por saber que se o fizesse, acabaria morto.

- Gina, se eu o abandonasse, ele nos mataria sem piedade.

- Você nunca deveria ter entrado nisso tudo, Draco. Tivesse medido as conseqüências antes, tivesse falado comigo...

- Ora, eu não seria tolo de fazer isso...

- Talvez assim, você não tivesse cometido essa bobagem e não estaria agora lamentando que se não fizer coisas que são contra a sua vontade, terá a vida tomada. Se você não fosse tão egoísta e tivesse percebido que o que você faz na sua vida interfere na minha, talvez eu não estivesse semanas sem dormir, imaginando que a qualquer minuto serei acordada para saber que você foi pego matando alguém ou foi morto durante alguma batalha...

- Não se preocupe comigo. E não me chame de egoísta, pois enquanto Voldemort fazia esta caveira em meu braço, mesmo tentando me concentrar no ritual, eu só pensava em você...

- Nem assim posso acreditar que você gosta mais de mim do que das artes das trevas.

- Se eu lhe desse uma tortinha de caramelo você acreditaria? – Draco disse num tom brincalhão que só usava com Gina.

- Hum, se fossem duas talvez sim! – E se jogou nos seus braços.

_I love you more than all that's on the planet/_Eu te amo mais que tudo que está no planeta  
_Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing/_Se movendo, falando, andando, respirando  
_You know it's true/_Você sabe que é verdade  
_Oh Baby it's so funny_/Oh baby, é tão engraçado  
_You almost don't believe it/_Você quase não acredita nisso 

Quando amanheceu prepararam seus malões e cada um foi para sua casa: Draco havia se formado e Gina acabara seu Sexto ano. Aquela foi à última noite deles juntos em Hogwarts, a última tentativa dela de tirá-lo do círculo de Voldemort.

Passado alguns dias, Draco percebeu que sentia uma saudade muito maior do que previra e estranhamente não se sentiu mais fraco ou menor por saber que dependia dela.

Então, nas noites em que não agüentava de vontade de vê-la, de tê-la, aparatava perto d'A Toca e tinha-a em seus braços, feliz por saber que do mesmo modo que ele ansiara por aquele momento, ela também o fizera.

_As every voice is hanging from the silence/Como toda voz está presa no silêncio_  
_Lamps are hanging from the ceiling/Lâmpadas penduradas no teto_  
_Like a lady tied to her manners/Como uma dama presa aos bons modos_  
_I'm tied up to this felling/Eu estou presa neste sentimento_

Depois de ter passado mais uma noite com Gina, Draco decidiu abandonar seu Lord e sua busca pelo poder. Descobriu que o que tanto desejara, já havia conseguido. Não era o poder sobre os outros que tanto procurara, mas o poder sobre si mesmo. Não precisava de ninguém aos seus pés, jurando-lhe fidelidade, nem de capachos cumprindo suas ordens, precisava apenas admitir suas vontades, mesmo que elas fossem contra sua família, ou contra qualquer outra convenção. Não precisava vestir uma máscara de indiferença para encarar quem _seu _pai dissera ser inferior, pois _ele _mesmo poderia decidir quem merecia seu desprezo – e estes eram justamente os que antes, ele admirava. O poder que tanto esperara estava em si mesmo, só esperando ser descoberto. E Gina o ajudou nisso, libertou-o.

Ao sair d'A Toca, foi direto a Voldemort e lhe disse que não iria ajudar o outro lado, não lutaria contra ele, mas também não estaria mais sob suas ordens, pois não seria mais o bonequinho de ninguém.

- Você, um dos meus fiéis servos, pede-me para deixar que me abandone para ser feliz ao lado de uma jovem boazinha como a Srta. Weasley? – Draco ficou pálido, como ele sabia de era Gina? – E quem lhe disse que existe felicidade? Isso é uma invenção de tolos fracos. Pouparei a vida de sua amada por enquanto, mas não pouparei a de um traidor! – Dizendo isso, Voldemort sacou sua varinha sem dar a Draco chance de defesa e pronunciou as palavras mortais: – _Avada Kedavra..._

A luz verde cegando seus olhos deu-lhe imagens de sua vida, e na maioria delas, via Gina, fosse rindo, chorando ou brava como uma Weasley legítima. Mesmo sabendo que nunca mais a veria e que ela sofreria por isso, estava feliz por ter se libertado, por ter deixado se libertar...

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

Quando Gina soube da morte de Draco, uma parte dela se foi... Não comia nem dormia, passava os dias em seu quarto... Entendia que o que o louro fizera foi o certo, mas não conseguia suportar a idéia de que o perdera para sempre, de que nunca mais teria com quem brigar, quem provocar...

Quando finalmente deixou sua mãe lhe falar, esta lhe trouxe uma bandeja com suco de abóbora e tortinhas de caramelo.

- Era para ser assim, querida, quem pratica o mal, recebe-o de volta...

Quando ela saiu, Gina viu as tortinhas de caramelo. Lembrou-se do primeiro encontro deles e pensou: "_Você era meu homem, o que eu escolhi. Eu sempre lembrarei de nossos momentos na cozinha e principalmente nas salas de Hogwarts... Eu sabia que por eu ser sempre a boazinha acabaria encontrando o mal, e o encontrei nas vestes da Sonserina, e por debaixo dessas vestes, você... o meu Draco malvado..."_

**Fim **


End file.
